1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a tuner module, and more particularly to an apparatus whose tuner module is replaceable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional analog television receives analog signals first and displays images and sounds next. Due to the interference during analog transmission of signals, the analog television has poor performance in terms of display quality and noise screening.
Therefore, digital television (DTV) is gaining wider and wider popularity nowadays. The digital transmission of signals prevents interference of signals. The digital television is free of noise interference and outdoes the analog television by the advantages of high display quality, Hi-Fi stereo sounds, abundant channels and interactive function.
The tuner module is a critical device of television. The tuner module receives and processes a source signal to display frames. The tuner module has various designs corresponding to various types of the received source signals.
Currently, the digital television co-exists with the analog television and it is still a long way before the digital television can monopolize television market. Various types of televisions are still needed by the customers. After the design of the tuner module is completed, once the customers change their needs, the R&D personnel have to spend time and cost to change the design accordingly. If the tuner module is exported, the custom tariffs will be added to the cost and reflected to the price, affecting the competitiveness of the product.